Aka-Onii-chan!
by Prinxessvin264
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles, no sequence. AkaKuro siblings AU. -Random updates-
1. Little brother

**Little brother.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro was used to being the only child of the Akashi. He always gets what he wants, and his parents lets him do anything in his favour. Yes, he's a spoiled brat, who always had his parents to focus on him, and only him.

Until that fateful day came, on the day of his eighth birthday.

"Father, what is this surprise you were talking about?" He asked, suspiciously eyeing his grinning parents.

"We know that you've been lonely these past years, so we've decided to make him..." His father, Masaomi shrugged to the now confused read head.

"Don't be so straightforward, you'll scare our innocent child." His mother, Shiori scolded. "Sei, you're having a brother!" She squealed, hugging the life out of her eldest.

(Shiori ignored the background commentary of her husband, "Who's too straightforward now?")

Seijuuro flinched, not because of his mother's death hug, but now that he has a brother to expect.

He immediately shivered at the thought.

A brother? He couldn't even stand being around his younger- by a month -cousin, Taiga, who frankly was a taller red head.

"I don't want him. Buy me the car I want instead." Sei demanded, breaking the hug and scurrying away from the couple who just sighed in response.

 _Someday, you'll realize what you're doing, Seijuuro._

* * *

 _Aka-_ _Onii-chan!_

* * *

"Niisan, youw hwom." Tetsuya happily rushed to his brother's side, who attempted to run away.

Sei stopped dead in his tracks when he caught his mother's death glare from behind an expensive vase.

He was beyond irritated at his only year and a half old brother, true, but he wouldn't go so far as to anger his mother.

He hesitantly hugged back, pulling away after counting to five. "Tetsuya, I have homework to do."

"Cam niisan pway wib me aftew?" The little bluennet asked with wide eyes.

It irked the elder more, but decided against it as a demon was now accompanying the other bluennete behind the vase. How they fit there, he had no idea.

He gave out a small nod, heading to his room when Tetsuya released him. He was used to being forced to spend time with his little brother, he just escapes his parent's watch from time to time.

The teal head skipped to the kitchen, to his precious milk bottle.

Few hours later, Seijuuro had his all work done. Realizing he forgot to eat dinner, he went downstairs to the dining room.

Passing by the living room, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Tet-chan, you wanna fly?"

"Hai! Wiw Taiga-niisan cawwy me?" The teal head tilted his head a bit, yelping when strong arms hoisted him up to his shoulders.

Tetsuya giggled when the taller red head spun them around, tossing him now and then but careful not to drop him by accident.

Seijuuro stood outside, conflicted on whether to strangle his cousin on carelessly handling his fragile little brother, or just leave it be. Why was he so irked anyway?

When Taiga stopped, he placed Tetsuya on his shoulder, the latter clinging on his hair.

"Taiga-niisan is my bestfwend. He is the best!" For some reason, a tick mark appeared on Seijuuro's fore head, his hand immediately flying to the doorknob.

"Really?" Kagami grinned widely at that, but frowned slightly when the little Teal head continued.

"Aftew the bestews best, Sei Onii-chan!" Tetsuya reached the light switch, pulling on it, as what he wanted to do for a long time now.

The room turned dark, Taiga restraining himself from getting scared, that the bluennette might ran away from him. He hurriedly find the switch instead.

"Sei, aren't you going to join your sibling?" His mother appeared from behind.

Seijuuro only scoffed in response. Turning away from the door, he remembered why he actually went down in the first place.

A few steps away, he heard a scream. Something inside him snapped, his brother instincts always kicking in whenever there's trouble. He never wanted to admit it, but he does care for the little one, even by 1%.

Perhaps he just got used to the little troublemaker?

The room that was once lighted was now pitch black, grunts and yelps heard somewhere inside.

"Tetsuya!" Seijuuro fully opened the door, letting the light come in.

Kagami had to blink to get used to the light, but instantly searched the room for the missing baby.

Wasting no time, Sei turned on the switched.

Only to find the blue head in the couch. Drinking vanilla milk in a baby bottle. Grinning at them.

Sei facepalmed, he worried for nothing. Atleast he knew the vanilla monster was safe.

"Tetsuya, time for bed." Seeing as the teal head was slowly closing his eyes, he forced himself not to get annoyed the fact that his brother will soon be drooling at him and instead carried him to their room.

Taiga left, saying he'll come back next day for his new found bestfriend.

Sei tucked Tetsuya in, absentmindedly smiling at the adorable sight, not that he'll admit.

A soft spot was awakened in his heart. He just realized now. Yes, even Akashi have weaknesses and mistakes.

"I wove niisan." A soft muffled voice was forced out of the bluennette before he truly fell asleep.

* * *

 _Aka-_ _Onii-chan!_

* * *

 **I know it's OOC, but it's an AU so yeah, it is.** **It's just a bunch of connected drabbles but not really in sequence.** **I'm not good at writing these, I'll need to practise a bit more.**

 **So, votes for next chapter?**

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow. Thanks!**


	2. Tetsuya and the magic of Vanilla

**As per requests, Here you go!**

 **Question: 2 years old Tetsuya, or five (when he will meet GOM)?**

* * *

 **Tetsuya and the magic of Vanilla.**

* * *

"Tetsuya, if you don't come down, I will not give you milk for a month." The elder of the twins threatened.

"Don't be like that Bokushi." The monochromatic eyed twin scolded. "Tsuya-chan, please come down, you might fall."

"Tetsuya did not do anything Shiwou-nii." Tetsuya pouted, stubbornly sitting cross-legged on the tree branch, palms resting up front. The teal head apparently found a new hobby: climbing ladders and trees, while chasing cats. "Juuwo-nii, I want miwk."

"Tetsuya, get down here. Now." Again, Seishirou ordered, getting irritated by the second.

The twins caught the slightest of a devilish smirk playing on their almost two years old brother's lips. "Onwy if niisan wiw pwomise me my miwkshake."

Seijuuro sighed. "No, you've had enough milkshake to last you a decade."

Tetsuya's eyes became wide and glossy, like he was about to cry.

 _How did our little brother master these sorceries again?_ Both twin groaned in their heads. The hetero eyed twitched, while the mono chroma averted his gaze, forcing themselves not to give in to the devil.

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" now Tetsuya clasped his hand together, along with that puppy eyes.

But, the moment he lost his balance, he was a second late to catch himself. Both red head's eyes widen, slightly panicking. The first one to act was the elder, luckily, he caught the baby before he fell to the ground.

"I'm sowwy Shiwou-nii!" Tetsuya wailed, instead of getting off his brother, his grip tightened a bit more.

The red head only sighed, surely he can't scold his brother at his current situation.

Seijuuro took action then, scooping his little brother and cooing at him, enough to lessen the volume, but not to make him stop.

Seishirou stood up, dusting himself before patting the baby blue hair. He brushed his finger in the soft locks for a moment, the other adjusting the mini monster so he won't fall off.

After a while, Seishirou asked the quietly sobbing bluennette, "Do you still want a vanilla milkshake?"

In an instant, the teal head brightened up, getting off the twin. "Hai! Come on niisan, Tetsuya want his miwkshakes now!" By now, any trace of tears or evidence of his previous outburst was gone, as he was happily skipping in the sidewalk.

Seishirou's golden eye twitched. _Kami, who cursed us by placing a devil inside my dear otouto?_

Seijuuro followed along the bluennette, smirking. _He truly is an Akashi_.

* * *

 _Aka-Onii-chan!_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Akashi manor. The sun was high for an early morning, the birds chirping in the garden.

The Kagami's decided to visit the Akashi, one they hadn't done in a few months now. The parents were having a nice chat at the gazebo in the center of the garden, losing the track of time. None of them cared, for they knew their kids were having their times to themselves too.

It was rather peaceful, before a certain group started playing cats and mouse.

"Tsuya-chan, no!"

"Haha! Tetsuya catch!"

"Ok niisan. Taiga-nii, Juuwo-nii behind you!"

"WAH! Seiju it wasn't me, I swear! Seishi, Tetsu, HELP!"

"You," Seijuuro pointed an accusing finger at the culprits, who in turn continued to pass the cadies to the giggling teal head. "Do you know what happens once he eats all those?" he scratched his head.

The two other red heads paused, before shaking their heads.

Seeing them stop, Tetsuya opened the first candy, a vanilla flavoured Hershey. Seijuuro was going to stop him, but it was too late. When the bluennette swallowed, he knew all he could do was pray.

Tetsuya opened the rest, unable stop himself from devouring each and every one of them in mere second. After finishing, he looked up at the trio, grinning widely.

Tetsuya jumped at the closest person, which was unluckily Seishirou. Shirou tried to pry Tetsu off, but the teal head had rode on his back, tiny hand found their way to his hair.

Shirou was on all fours, quickly but carefully trying to shove Tetsu off him. The other two red heads only watch, for they were too scared of witnessing hell for themselves. Shirou looked at both with silent desperate pleading, which only made them back off even more.

"Yah! Run horsey, Run!"The bluennette yelled while laughing.

After a while, Tetsuya got off and started running around, probably faster than a cheetah, "catch me if you can Juuwo-nii, Shiwou-nii, Taiga-nii." he giggled, dodging all obstacles in his path like a ninja.

It took a while for all the red head's to compose themselves, before chasing after the vanilla monster.

"I warned you!" Seijuuro groaned.

"You could've told me sooner, I wouldn't have helped." Taiga complained, but still ran.

"And I was the one who took all the damage while some _two_ there just bystand." Seishirou halted, catching his breath before resuming.

"Because if some _one_ there didn't start this, _that_ wouldn't have happened." Kagami had the guts to roll his eyes and retort to the great Akashi Seishirou, he sure would be facing a hotter hell later. "Let's just find that bundle of trouble."

After ten minutes of searching, the teal head appeared on their line of sight, and until then they noticed the havoc they- or he -created. Tetsuya crashed onto Seijuuro, which crashed into Taiga, which almost, _almost_ , crashed onto a certain pissed red head. Luckily, Shirou was fast enough to jump above them on reflex. But he still tripped on Kagami's abdomen.

"WAH! Juuwo... nii, cam... bwee..."

They all heard someone gasp. "Seijuuro! What are you doing to Tetsu-chan?!"

"Mommy!" As soon as the others got off him, Tetsuya ran off to hug his mother.

"What happened here?" Taiga's mother asked, looking around in disbelief. Sure enough, the trail they left would cost a fortune for many.

"It's Taiga! he-"

"No, Seishi planned-"

"Why me? Oreshi did-"

Tetsuya yawned, turning away.

"Hey! Bokushi-" Seijuuro raised his hand up to prevent them from cutting him off, " _Bokushi_ gave Tetsuya a pack of candies. _Tetsuya_ caused all this mess."

Both mothers gaped at the redheads, turning to the teal head. "What are you talking about? Tet-chan is only two. He couldn't have made such a mess."

"Also, Tetsuya is sleeping." Mrs. Kagami added.

The three _culprits_ narrowed their eyes at the little monster. _That little_...

"Well then, for your punishment, you will clean _this_." Gasps in the background.

"But mom-"

"Oh, and the Kagami's have decided to stay the night here. Apparently, we were at the best timing." Mrs. Kagami smirked, mostly at his son.

The parents turned to leave. The trio stared at the real devil, who grinned at them while waving mockingly.

Sure enough, a devil was disguised as their little brother.

* * *

 _Aka-Onii-chan!_

* * *

 **Thanks to reviewers: A-san, vanillamonster, ishimarumayu, LucasZorro, ryu elchan, guest, and all who followed and favourited :D**

 **Surprise! I added Bokushi bwahaha**! **Tell me if you prefer this with Bokushi or not. I can take him out if you like. I had fun writing him though XD**

 ***scissors fly past me***

 **Please leave a Review, favorite and follow. Thanks!**


	3. Rainbow Nii-chans and colorful friends

**Rainbow** **Nii-chans** **and colorful friends.**

Six rainbow haired teens trained intensely at the basket ball gym.

They were the only ones left, the rest of the first and second stringers had already left an hour before them.

"Alright! let's call it a day!" Seishirou yelled.

"Finally!" Ryouta dropped dead on the floor. He may or may not have been running for hours as a punishment.

Once they were done changing in the locker room, "Ne, Akashicchi," both red heads turn to him, "Do you want to come with us to the usual hangout?"

"Yeah, Aka-chins, you two rarely go with us. And when you do, you always live early." Murasakibara complained lazily, munching on his snacks.

"Sorry, Kise, Musakibara, but we have to refuse... again. Any ways, we need to go." The twins turned to leave in sync. The older halted.

"And Ryouta, Daiki, your training for tomorrow will be tripled."

"Hah?! But Aominecchi was the one at fault this time!" Causing an argument to spark between the two.

"That's weird, Bokushicchi and Oreshicchi always have to go home early." Kise wondered out aloud, causing the others to think about it too.

"Kise, have you forgotten that they're heirs to the Akashi corp? Surely they have responsibilities to fulfill." Midorima said.

"But Midorimacchi, they're still too young, why would they be given work? I mean, aren't they atleast allowed to have a little fun?"

"It's weird to hear you being logical and smart, Kise- OW!"

"Ahominecchi's a meanie!"

 _Aka-Onii-chan!_

"Niisan! Welcome back!" Tetsuya greeted, tackling his brothers as soon as they got in. Juuro laughed.

"You're more energetic today otouto, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Can we go to the park?" He asked exitedly.

"Of course, we'll just change, ok?" Shirou smiled at the teal head and ruffled his hair before heading to their room. They only had one room with three beds, which was connected, Tetsuya's in the middle because he was afraid to sleep alone. He's still not a big boy and he needs his Nii-chans.

Tetsuya sat on his bed while waiting. He played with his stuffed Siberian Husky.

Once done, they all headed to the park, with the stuff dog in Tetsuya's backpack, its head peaking out. While walking, an awfully familiar voice called out to the twins. "Akashicchi!"

 _Dang it, we probably should have gone out later!_ Without thinking twice, they made a run for it, not risking the fifty percent chance the blonde wouldn't chase them and towards their hangout.

Shirou was also worried for his little brother's sanity. He'd probably be influenced by his team if they don't take him away now.

Shirou swooped his otouto of his feet and handed Juuro the backpack, sprinting to the park. And yes, they lost the blonde in the process, which ran after them.

Tetsuya hopped off his brother's back and ran towards the slide where the other kids were. Both red heads stayed close. They decided to sit on the swing.

Later on, they'd spotted Taiga not so far ahead, along with Himuro, a raven with an emo kinda style, trailing not too far behind him. Taiga went on a different school on the other side of Tokyo, but the weekly meet ups allowed them to keep in touch.

Every week, he'd bring Himuro along with him to play with Tetsuya, as they got in their own world. The red heads were releived of babysitting duties when the young ones would have been together. But that didn't mean they'd leave them alone.

Tatsuya was a close friend's son, that they had taken Kagami as a babysitter whenever they're at work or something else.

"Taiga-nii! Tatsuya-kun!" The ever cheerful Tetsuya ran towards the startled pair. Tetsuya giggled as Taiga ruffled his hair, before pulling Himuro along with him.

"Shirou, Juuro, fancy meeting you here."

"I'm quite surprised you had a word such as 'fancy' in your vocabulary."

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

They continued their arguement, while Tetsuya busied himself with his friends.

"Tatsuya-kun, these are my friends: Chichi-nii,"

"Don't call me that!" said the second phantom.

"Kazu-chan,"

"Nice to meet you, Tat-su-ya-chan~" greeted the ever enthusiastic raven.

The bluennette looked around. "Where's Shougo-kun?"

"What is it, Tetsu?" Shougo said, hanging upside down from one of the slide's entrance.

"Shougo-kun, this is Tatsuya-kun."

"Nice to meet 'cha, fvck3r." he grinned.

Mayuzumi hit him upside his head, hard. "What did I tell you about saying bad words?" he asked, annoyed.

"Geez, calm down, grandpa."

"Nani?!"

"Grandpa, because you have white hair."

And the argument continued. Meanwhile...

"And lastly-"

"Tetsu-kun~" the pink haired chibi hugged the bluennette from behind, making him drop dead on the floor.

"Satsu-chan... can't brea...the..."

"Satsuki, let go of Tetsuya. He looks like he's gonna die..." Chihiro said, worrying for the paling teal head, and momentarily forgetting a whining Shougo.

"Ah, sorry, Tetsu-kun." Satsuki glanced at their new playmate. "Hello, Tatsuya-kun. Let's be friends." She smiled at him, offering her hand for a shake, which he gladly accepted.

At the three red heads...

Shirou stared at his little brother. He's glad he found friends, even with his special ability of misdirection, kids still had hung out with him. He just hope they treat him well. He wouldn't hesitate to use his scissors incase he finds out they bully him or something.

"Bokushi, you're staring staring at Tsuya-chan again. Is something the matter?" Seijuuro worriedly glanced at his brother, which shook his head in response.

"No, I'm just glad Tetsuya had friends despite his _special case_." Shirou smiled fondly at his teal head brother, who was playing capture the flag with the other kids.

"I thought you guys hated him before, even to the extended of bitching at him whenever you get the chance..." Taiga chuckled. He expected to be yelled at after, but he instead received guilty expressions from the twins.

The twins said nothing, but continued to watch Tetsuya.

"A-Akashicchis?! And both of you too?!" The twins flinched, Taiga staring at them weirdly, then to the intruder. "Midorimacchi, are these the ones you call... responsibility?"

"Kise, shut up." Midorima pretended to push his glasses up, which didn't even fall an inch.

"Do you know them?" Taiga raised a split eyebrow.

Shirou silently stood up and walked away, followed by Juuro then Taiga.

"Wait, Akashicchi-"

Shirou halted for a bit and glanced over his shoulder. "Ryouta, do you want me to quadruple your training tomorrow?" the blonde shook his head furiously.

"But Boku-chin, what are you doing here?"

"This is a public park, aren't we allowed here?" Juuro asked in anoyance.

"No, but we didn't know you were childish, Oreshi."

 **Snip. Snip**.

"Ahaha, let's go, Kise." Aomine pulled a whining Kise along and ran somewhere he thought Boku's scissors won't reach him. They came back ten seconds later. "Seriously though, why are you here? Sure you didn't come to play in the sandbox or in the slide."

"Ye-"

"Excuse me, are you Tetsuya's Nii-chan?" Chihiro cut off the hetero eyed twin, who was ready to stab him but stopped when he heard his brother's name. He curiously glanced at the kid.

"Yes, what is it?"

Chihiro pointed to Tetsuya, who was just pushed to the mud by a black haired kid. "Hanamiya is bullying him again." he explained, but the furious twins are heading there already, followed by a pissed Kagami. The group followed curiously not far behind.

 _Nobody messes with Tetsuya and gets away with it_.

 **Snip. Snip**.

Hanamiya and his group of friends looked up towards the sound. Kids are the easiest to distract so they didn't have a problem with that. Hanamiya glared at the sudden visitors. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

He was answered by scissors flying past him and cutting his cheek. He felt it sting and glared at the intruders even harder.

Before he could speak, the twins beat him to it in sync. "Leave my brother alone, or you will face the consequences." The trio glared at the raven menacingly. Kagami crossed his arms and stood behind the group, towering over them.

Finally, the group relented and scurried away under the slide, the only pathway currently available.

"I'll come back for you!" Hanamiya pointed at Tetsuya, which earned him a darker aura from the trio.

"Are you ok, Tetsuya?" Kagami asked.

"You're seriously asking that when he was just pushed to the ground?" Seijuuro retorted, checking for injuries while Shirou interrogated their brother.

"Tetsu-kun~ I'm glad you're ok!" Satsuki tackled him again, sobbing on his back. Tetsuya fell on the floor again.

His friends flocked around him, and they scolded Satsuki for nearly suffocating him... again.

"Tet-chan, what did he do to you? I'm gonna hunt him with my hawk eye!"

"Tetsu-chan, what happened?"

"Tetsuya, I swear I'm gonna kill that fvck3r if he did something bad."

"Shougo, your words I swear."

"Shut up, grandpa!"

The rainbow haired teens stood by the sidelines, analyzing what was currently happening.

All at once, the GOM(except for the twins) exclaimed. "EH?! Takao/Mayu-chin/Shougocchi/Satsuki?!"

The kids merely smiled.

The teens sighed. "Alright kids, time to go home." The kids pouted. "Don't worry, you'll see each other again tomorrow, right?"

"Hai."

"Bye Tetsu-kun~"

"Satsuki, give the boy some personal space will you?" Daiki complained for the poor boy.

Wait a second. Who was this poor little boy again?

Daiki jumped away with wide eyes and screamed. "G-ghost!"

Tetsuya's friends laughed. "Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun is real. Aho-nii!"

"Tetsuya, we should go." Shirou glanced at his clock. "Dad should be home in half an hour or so."

"Hai, hai. Sayonara, minna!" With that, the Akashi brothers left.

 _Aka-Onii-chan!_

 **Ahh. The ending is crap. T.T Oh well.**

 **They already started school and is currently 1st graders in here. Sorry about Haizaki being, well, Haizaki.**

 **Any requests/prompts? PM me or review if you have something in mind!**

 **Thanks to all those who continue to support this fic!** **I'm really hyped when I read your reviews!**

 **Cancer718** **: These aren't really in sequence, or in the same world, just some random scenes. Also, Seishirou is Bokushi, which is older than Oreshi, and Seijuuro is, well, the original.** **I know it might be a bit confusing... Ok it is confusing because I accidentally switched them in age and stuff..**

 **Beta would probably be nice...**


End file.
